La alquimista futa
by zoofia
Summary: la alquimista futa trata sobre la vida de Ángel, una chica que nació con la condición de ser hermafrodita. en un mundo donde la alquimia y la magia rivalizan constantemente Ángel vivirá una vida llena de aventuras antes de conocer su destino... ser la nueva diosa de ese mundo
1. chapter 1

Muy bien, después de mucho pero mucho tiempo sin escribir por fin regreso a esto de los fics... pensándolo bien no había escrito desde que desapareció la red de :plugger: (supongo que ya nadie la recuerda)así que manos a la obra y no olviden leer lo que pondre al final ;)_The alchemists futaCapítulo 01IntroducciónHablar de mi... supongo que es el tipo de cosas que considero aburridas, no por el hecho de que yo sea aburrida, simplemente porque no soy muy buena contando historias. de mi no puedo decir mucho, soy la segunda hija de un matrimonio que se amaba. Aunque no llegue a conocer a mi madre mi hermana siempre me dice que fue tan buena como puede llegar a ser una persona en este mundo... tal vez por eso en su funeral el pais entero lloró y sufrió tanto... o al menos eso fue lo que trataban de hacer.

Mi padre siempre fue un hombre ocupado, entre sus investigaciones y sus clases en la universidad principal solo tenía tiempo para llegar y vernos dormir a mi hermana y a mi. el era un alquimista, el mayor alquimista que haya existido en todo el reino, sus conocimientos sobre el arte perdida eran tan grandes que líderes de reinos lejanos podían esperar meses para tener una audiencia con el y pedirle su ayuda en temas tan variados como solucionar problemas energéticos hasta ganar guerras que duraban siglos. mi padre era genial...

pero al igual que el hombre mas simple e ignorante del reino el tiempo iba agotando sus fuerzas y en esos años fue cuando tuvo la idea de tener un heredero, un hijo varón que siguiera sus pasos y quien sabe, quizás un día hasta lo llegase a superar y llevé al reino a otra era dónde la alquimia renaciera y nos ayude en el día a día.

el nacimiento de kami no hizo mas que llenar su corazón de desilusión ya que mi hermana solo era una chica normal. aunque de pequeña demostró ser una persona amable y tierna al igual que mi madre y pese a que llenaba de alegría y orgullo a mi padre, su nula capacidad para controlar la alquimia solo incitó a mi padre a ir más allá, a romper el código de alquimia que había regido los cuatro reinos durante siglos.

mediante el uso de la alquimia y pociones que mi madre aceptaba de manera pasiva bajo la escusa de ser remedios contra una enfermedad que la bebé había desarrollado antes de nacer fue aumentando las posibilidades de que su siguiente hijo fuera el varón que tanto esperaba. los meses pasaban y aunque mi madre siempre confío en su esposo su salud fue cayendo poco a poco a medida que su vientre iba creciendo. cuando el día del parto llegó mi madre apenas podía mantenerse despierta, ni los médicos mas hábiles del reino supieron jamás porque mi madre se fue debilitando tanto hasta el punto que cuando aquel bebé salió llorando se su cuerpo mi madre ya había dejado este mundo.

ese bebé era yo.

Mi nacimiento no hizo mas que llenar de alegría a mi padre quién pese a sufrir enormemente con la muerte de mi madre también era llenado de alegría al ver que su hijo varón era tan fuerte y sano cómo los demás bebés. mi hermana pasaba largas horas contemplando su belleza, el hermoso y oscuro cabello negro y los brillantes e inocentes ojos marrón eran sin duda algo que la hacía muy felíz de ser mi hermana.

aunque la dicha de mi padre no duro mas de un año.

cerca de mi primer cumpleaños, una de las sirvientas que tanto esmero ponían en cuidarme noto algo extraño en mi cuerpo, si bien aquél chico tenía un miembro que iba creciendo junto a el también notó que bajo sus testículos una abertura también se comenzaba a notar. un par de exámenes médicos y algunas vistas en mi interior a traves de cristales magicos sacaban de dudas a mi padre. su preciado Ángel, quien a simple vista parecía un niño... en su interior era una mujer en pleno crecimiento. las subsiguientes pruebas que mi padre pidió no hicieron mas que sepultar su sueño del heredero varón. los siguientes años solo fueron hundiendo mas a mi padre al ver como la niña iba creciendo y sus gustos se alejaban mas y más de lo que un hombre representan. Ángel... es decir, yo, rápidamente fui desarrollando gustos de una chica normal, me gustaban los vestidos, maquillarme y jugar con mi hermana quién pasaba todo el tiempo junto a mi y con quien me hice inseparable.

mi padre no quería saber nada de nosotras ni de la alquimia, sabía muy bien que sus intentos por forzar la naturaleza a darle un hijo varón acabaron por matar a mi madre y crear aquel decepcionante ser que era yo.

¿quién lo puede culpar?

Aunque la alquimia sea el conocimiento mas poderoso de nuestro mundo jamás podrá superar los caprichos de la naturaleza...

mi infancia no fue mala, decir que sufrí o tuve necesidades sería una mentira. aunque era la deshonra de mi padre el siempre cuidó de mi y de mi hermana quien desde mi nacimiento supo de mi condición. a mi me tomó un par de años mas llegar a entender las diferencias entre mi hermana y yo... o entre mi padre y yo...

mi padre tenía siempre los mejores maestros enseñándole a mi hermana y a mi así que nuestra educación era una de las pocas cosas que llenaron de orgullo a mi padre. la gran inteligencia de mi hermana y su habilidad para memorizar cualquier cosa con solo mirarla de reojo fueron desde joven motivo de admiración y elogios hacia mi padre, en contraparte yo era mas bien una niña mas del montón. aunque mi intelecto esta muy por debajo del de mi hermana yo desde pequeña tuve facilidad para el uso de la alquimia. amigos de mi padre lo felicitaban al ver como a los 6 años ya era capaz de generar mis primeras reacciones químicas en las palmas de mis manos y como a los 10 años ya podía controlar el agua y la electricidad. supongo que mi facilidad para el uso de la alquimia calmó un poco el dolor de mi padre quién me enseñó el uso de la alquimia que mi hermana mayor no tenía.

durante exposiciones y conferencias en universidades solía asistir a mi padre dónde todos quedaban asombrados al ver como una niña pequeña manejaba bolas de fuego en sus manos como si se tratará de juguetes... juguetes que en mas de una ocasión usaba para bromas y asustar a los demás bajo castigos posteriores de mi padre y las larguísimas y tediosas charlas de mi hermana mayor quien no hacía más que generar en mi bostezos que trataba de contener.

la muerte de mi padre fue un duro golpe para el continente. reyes de todas partes olvidaron guerras y viejos conflictos y se unieron al dolor que hizo llorar a millones. mi padre no solo era alguien muy querido, también era símbolo de sabiduría que dejo un hueco en el corazón de todos. a su funeral asistió tanta gente que su tumba se hizo un lugar visitado por millones cada año incluso actualmente.

mi hermana y yo quedábamos solas en un enorme mundo que perdió a alguien muy importante...

mi hermana hizo buen uso de la fortuna de mi padre, inversiones y compra de empresas aseguraron que en el futuro no nos faltaría nada a ella y a mi. aunque decidimos dejar la mansión y comprar una casa mas pequeña mi hermana y yo éramos muy felices, gracias a su educación mi hermana obtuvo el trabajo de profesora que siempre quiso, aunque era en una escuela de párvulos los niños pequeños la querían mucho y ella era felíz así. yo por mi parte... bueno no voy a mentir, me quedaba en casa descansando cuando no tenía nada qie hacer... el oficio de cazadora de tesoros siempre me llamo la atención incluso de pequeña, y al cabo de unos años y luego de un par de papeleos me aceptaron en el gremio de la ciudad como busca tesoros, un arriesgado pero emocionante trabajo dónde se exploran los calabozos, enormes construcciones subterráneas de épocas pasadas que surgen en todas partes del continente gracias a la alquimia.

ese es mi trabajo... mi razón de ser... y el motivo de este relato, la historia de Ángel una mujer que se convirtió en dios

pues bien, estoy algo oxidada pero supongo que esta bien para empezar, no olviden que esta recién es la introducción mas adelante verán el desarrollo de personajes y en un par de capítulos mas pondré la ficha de algunos personajes principales.hasta la próxima

calabozos y la conexión:

los calabozos (o mazmorras como les llaman quienes llevan mas tiempo en este oficio) son construcciones que surgen debido a la alquimia que se encuentra en la tierra. provenientes de eras pasadas estan repletas de tesoros incalculables y tecnología arcana.

no sabe mucho de esa antigua civilización, solo que su uso de la alquimia les llevó a dominar todo el continente hace miles de años. actualmente el 1% de la población total del mundo posee la conexión con la alquimia y esas personas son llamadas los alquimistas, personas que usan su habilidad para la alquimia en su día a día desde trabajos cotidianos hasta la exploración de calabozos


	2. capítulo 01

**vamos a empezar, luego de la intro es hora de empezar la historia.** **cualquier duda no olviden comentar.**

capítulo 1

la mañana del aventurero

-mmmmm ¡bien, ya esta listo!

como cada mañana siento el aroma de la comida subir las escaleras... penetra en mi habitación y se desliza suavemente hasta mi nariz haciendo que mis sueños cambien drásticamente de las comunes batallas contra monstruos a escenas pasadas dónde yo y mi hermana cenamos junto a nuestros padres.

el recuerdo es hermoso, tan felices y a gusto que dan ganas de no despertar para no interrumpir aquella visión...

pero entonces es cuando todo se acaba por culpa de ella...

-oyeeee! cuantas veces te tengo que llamar para que bajes?

-mmmmm -con pereza volteó mi rostro tratando inútilmente de que la suave pero molesta voz de kami deje de torturar mis oídos- todavía no...

-ángel ya es hora del desayuno! la chica de la mochila lleva media hora esperándote allá abajo!!! -grito de manera dolora cerca de mis oídos mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra-

-bueno... ya voy...

con dificultad abro mis ojos y veo frente a mi a kami, me hermana mayor que de mayor solo tiene su apariencia...

-oye un momento... como entraste en mi...

cuando me levanto para sentarme en la cama veo la puerta abierta y el brillante candado metálico en el suelo.

-fufufu el sistema de un cadado es tan sencillo como una tortilla de huevo... -se cruza de brazos mientras sonríe de manera triunfal*

-esta bien... ya voy...

la obligo a salir de mi haktachabitación antes de estar bien despierta. cuando me quito la pereza de encima miro por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que hay afuera y me dispongo a entrar en la ducha. como siempre me quito mi pantalón de pijama antes de entrar. al bajar la mirada un suspiro se me escapa al ver que mi **"compañero"** ya esta mas despierto que yo.

allí abajo, donde debería ir el clítoris de cualquier mujer surge el miembro masculino que tanto me molesta tener. 25 centímetros de carne palpitante que me obligan a tomar una ducha de agua fria para calmar la erección y poder bañarme con tranquilidad. cuando logro hacer que esa cosa baje salgo de la ducha mientras me seco con una toalla blanca. colocarme ropa interior ajustada es el truco que llevo usando todo este tiempo para ocultar mi secreto.

termino de colocarme mi blusa al bajar la escalera y llegar al comedor. para mi sorpresa, en la mesa junto a mi hermana se encuentra la pequeña **Sachi** , mi compañera y seguidora de aventuras quién toma un poco de té antes de notar mi presencia.

-buenos días, buenos días sachi -saludo mientras me siento frente a ella-

-oh hola! ayer me dijiste que viniera temprano así que...

de a poco las palabras de la pequeña fueron apagandose cuando se dio cuenta que me encontraba solo en ropa interior. el color rojo que fue cubriendo su rostro no hizo mas que demostrar que no estaba acostumbrada ver a otra persona en esa situación.

-a..a..a..ah y..yo...

-perdón si te hice esperar, anoche bebí un poco y me terminé quedando dormida tarde...

-n..no no no no importa! -dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su taza se té- tu hermana me invitó a desayunar...

-que mala eres por llamarla tan temprano y quedarte dormida, eso es de mal gusto -dijo mi hermana mientras me servía su delicioso platillo de huevos con tocino-

a veces existen situaciones donde es difícil dar una respuesta donde no salgas perdiendo y esa es una de esas situaciones...

-no importa, de todas maneras tenía que esperar a ángel -la pequeña sonreía mientras metía su brazo en su mochila azul- aquí esta! toma.

cuando toma la hoja de papel que saca de la mochila me pongo a leer lo que dice...

-ya veo... así que tenemos trabajo que hacer...

-así es, en el gremio dijeron que surgió un nuevo calabozo a pocos kilómetros de aquí. es de categoría 3 así que nos pidieron explorarlo para buscar un objeto en específico.

-así que un objeto en específico... hace tiempo que no teníamos un trabajo de búsqueda, además es un calabozo de clase 3...

en este mundo los calabozos surgen aleatoriamente en todo el reino, así que si a un aventurero le piden una búsqueda específica se considera un trabajo excelente.

-mmmmm deben buscar un núcleo de cristal... -dijo miki quien apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro mientras leía la nota-

-entonces lo mejor será ir cuanto antes, no es fácil encontrar un objeto tan pequeña como un núcleo de cristal -dije mientras apartaba el rostro de miki del mio-

-mi mochila ya esta recargada, saldremos cuando estés lista! -dijo sachi enérgicamente mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba su mochila tras ella*

-bien, iré a cambiarme de ropa y partiremos

-oh haré algunos sándwiches para el viaje!!! -aplaudió miki mientras entraba nuevamente en la cocina y comenzaba a cocinar rápidamente-

yo subí a mi habitación para equiparme, me coloque mi traje de aventurera y en poco rato salí junto a sachi quien guardaba la merienda en su mochila sin fondo.

al llegar al gremio la guapa **Alba** nos recibía con su mas amable sonrisa

-buenos días chicas, ya leleyeron la carta que les envíe? -dijo la atractiva rubia mientras nos extendía un contrato de color negro-

-si lo hicimos, ahora la duda es porque nos piden a nosotros... si mal no recuerdo tienen todo un equipo dedicado a la búsqueda de objetos en específico, además ya teníamos que explorar otro calabozo...

-eh? acaso la gran ángel tiene miedo de entrar a un calabozo de nivel 3? -dijo de tono burlón, ese tono que tanto odio-

-no dije eso, solo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-y..yo creo que tal vezdeberíamos aceptar el trabajo... -susurro sachi desde atras tan despacio que apenasla escuché*

-tu acompaacompañaacompañante tiene razón, los trabajos de buqueda son muy pero muy bien pagados... aunque se que el dinero no es algo que te importe mucho verdad?

la molesta mujer me guiñaba un ojo mientras señalaba una de las últimas lineas del contrato. al parecer un cliente solicitó específicamente que fuera yo quien fuera en busca del nucleo.

-que mas da... supongo que sera interesante, vamos sachi.

-s..si! -la pequeña hizo una reverencia hacia alba para luego seguirme de cerca-

al salir un caballo almer nos esperaba.

los almer son complicados mecanismos mecánicos imbuidos en alquimia con apariencia animal.

algunos los llaman androides, otros máquinas... yo simplemente les llamó monturas, algo para ir del cuartel del gremio al calabozo que buscamos

como siempre soy quien subo primero, luego ayudó a subir a sachi detrás de mi quien me abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello (es obvio que le asustan mucho) aunque me aprieta un poco no le digo nada.

luego de colocar las coordenadas, el caballo se pone de pié y comienza a caminar, luego a trotar y finalmente a correr a una velocidad tan grande que sus sus seis patas levantan una estela de polvo cuando entramos en campo abierto.

-oh así que ese es...

-e..estas segura? no esta demasiado visible? -sachi como siempre tan desconfiada-

pero esta vez tenía razón, por lo general los calabozos de nivel 3 estan ocultos entre rocas o en la espesura de los bosques. en cambio este tenía una gran entrada tan grande como para entrar montando al almer aunque como de costumbre esté se detuvo apenas llegamos a la entrada.

-fin del camino, estas lista?

-s..si, solo estramos, buscamos y salimos verdad? -dijo sachi notoriamente nerviosa mientras saltaba a mis brazos y para bajar-

-mmmmm veamos... oh vaya, esto tiene 9 pisos...

al sacar mi **cristal guía** veía nuestra posición en la superficie, la estructura bajo tierra y la luz roja que nos indicaba la ubicación del objetivo. no pudeocultar mi sorpresa ya que realmente era extraño un calabozo con nueve pisos, por lo general poseen de 4 a 6 hasta el nivel 4 pero este tenia 9, algo muy poco común.

sachi me pasaba un pequeño cristal blanco, al colocarlo en la palma de mi mano salía disparado hacía el interior y al instante el pasillo principal se iluminaba de un brillante color claro que mostraba el camino hasta 20 metros de nuestra posición.

-mmmmm esta en muy buenas condiciones... las paredes estan limpias y no parece haber presencia de bestias salvajes.

-de todas formas no me da buena espina... los calabozos son muy traicioneros -sachi caminaba junto a mi abrazando mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza-

caminar así no es cómodo, se que sachi solo tiene 15 años pero aún así su miedo a los calabozos contradice completamente su trabajo.

-tranquila si? no pienso dejarte aquí abajo!

-esta bien!!! -sonrió sachi alegremente recuperando algo de confianza-

su sonrisa...

si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría después...

próximo capítulo:

exploración

 **bien primer capítulo, en unos días el siguiente**

 **adios!**

 **acompañantes:**

trabajo indispensable para los aventureros, hay de diferentes clases pero los mas comunes son los **apoyo de equipaje**. poseedores del hechizo de equipaje, son capaces de almacenar cualquier obejto dentro de su mochila, no importa en peso o el tamaño, una vez dentro se comprime a nivel molecular haciendo que la acompañante pueda cargar cualquier cantidad de objetos dentro de su mochila.


End file.
